1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrated control unit which contains a printed circuit board soldered to electrical elements or the like and connected to an external connector.
2. Prior Art
Integrated control units containing printed circuit boards are well known in the art. An integrated control unit having electrodes soldered to the printed circuit board has been disclosed, for instance, by Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 16110/1985 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application").
In view of manufacture, it is preferable that the electrodes are soldered to the printed circuit board on the same side as the electrical elements or the like. And it is not preferable to allow the electrodes to protrude in the widthwise direction of the integrated control unit, because the total thickness of the integrated control unit is increased as much. For these reasons, it can be considered that U-shaped electrodes are employed so that the electrodes may not be protruded outside the junction box in the widthwise direction. In general, the U-shaped electrodes are extended relatively long. Therefore, when an external force is applied to the connector connecting end portions of the electrodes, stress is exerted on the soldered end portions thereof by leverage, as a result of which the connection may become unsatisfactory or the electrodes may be bent.